


It's Hot

by PumpkinStew



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunnymund makes a good pillow, Cuddling, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinStew/pseuds/PumpkinStew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnymund's tired and the weather is too warm to sleep in.</p>
<p>Jack Frost comes along to visit, and all of Bunnymund's problems is solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hot

"It's hot."

Tooth looked towards Bunnymund's direction and silently agreed as the a sweat-drop fell from her cheek. "The weather's been warmer recently; I'm not surprised a fur-covered Bunny like you wouldn't feel it."

"Yea, well it's WAY too hot." Bunnymund groaned and wiped the sweat-covered fur on his forehead. "It'd be hard to get some sleep at this rate."

"Speaking of sleep, I need to hurry to my job!" Tooth gasped and zipped off in a hurry. "Goodnight, Bunnymund!" She yelled and waved goodbye, before disappearing into the horizon.

###### 

Bunnymund could do nothing but groan as he tried to get some sleep. The weather was too bloody hot to sleep in now! And it wasn't like he could adjust the temperature in his domain like how North could do to his workshop. His home; the Easter garden, was outdoors, so no thermostat or air conditioning was going to make the situation any better.

He considered moving to another place to sleep, but he had to keep guard over the Easter eggs. Besides, he wasn't just going to move out just because of a little heat. He really had no choice but to take the heat.

As he tried to go back to sleep, curling under the little shelter a rock offered him, he felt a cold breeze whip in his direction. It was a familiar feeling; Jack Frost was here.

He stood up immediately and grabbed his boomerang, swinging it in the Winter spirit's direction. Jack could do nothing but yelp as he dodged the boomerang. "Whoa, some bunny's not happy."

"Jack, what the hell are y' doing here?" Bunnymund snapped. "Get out."

"What the hell's wrong with you? I just came here to see you… although it seems like I came at the wrong time." The white-haired teenager snapped back, pointing his staff in Bunnymund's direction in case another boomerang came flying in his face.

"Yeah, what does a bunny have to do to get some sleep around here?!" The Easter bunny said aloud in irritation. "The weather's too hot and then you come along and… wait a sec."

Jack stared at the bunny who seemed to be deep in thought. Bunnymund looked at him for a second before going back to thinking, then looking at him once more. "Hey, Jack. You have lots of free time don't cha?" The bunny asked all of a sudden, a mischievous look plastered to his face.

"…Yeah, but I don't see why you need to care about- W-WHOA!" The winter spirit could only yell out in shock when Bunnymund pounced on him all of a sudden, pulling him into a tight embrace and tumbling to the floor.

"What the… lemme go! What the hell?! Hey! Bunny!" He yelled out a whole lot of protests, struggling to wiggle out of the Easter Bunny's tight grip.

But he stopped when he realized that the bunny was already deep in sleep, snoring lightly and curling up against Jack Frost. His grip was still strong, and Jack could do nothing but give up after realizing that he wouldn't be getting out of this anytime soon.

The only logical thing he could do was close his eyes and snuggle up against the Bunny. If you're going to be having a slumber party with a giant, anthropomorphic rabbit, you might as well make the best of your situation.

And he had to admit, Bunnymund's fur was soft and warm, it wasn't easy to resist such a soft pillow.


End file.
